Beginning of the End
by Kushina Nar
Summary: Sarutobi takes Minato's place, how will this change things for Naruto. Only rated t cuz of some lang.
1. Bote Prologue

Beginning of the End

Prologue: The First Trial

The day was very bleak for the village of Konoha. It was the day that was suppose to bring the greatest joy to one man, namely the Forth Hokage. Today was the day that he was going to become the happiest man in the world. He was to be a father, and he was late. How is it that a man famed, and feared, for his speed LATE!?

"Minato, what are you still doing here", asked his former Sensei, The Great and Powerful Jariya of the Sannin.

"Yes I am on my way sensei." The blond haired man named Minato replied.

"Well, get going you know how Kushina gets when she is angry, ha ha ha, she reminds me so much of Tsunade that at times it can be way too scary." Jariya exclaimed with a shiver.

"Good-bye Sensei!" '_Hold on Kushina I'm coming' _the blond thought as he moved away from his office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~One Hour later~

"Kushina, oh Kuskina, what have I done? I'm sorry I almost missed it!! I'll never forgive myself!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, Please PLEASE don't do this please!!! I beg of you come on you know the boy will definitely want a little brother or sister. Are you really sure that you want to deprive -him of that experience?!!! Help me" the blond haired MAN started to whimper. All of this happening two on-lookers, a young boy with gravity-defying grey hair and a brunette haired kunoichi who looked to be the same age as the boy, tried unsuccessfully to keep all of their laughter in and falling so horribly for a moment they thought that the beautiful redhead would turn on them, which subdued them. That was until she found that it was just more self-fulfilling to throw anything that she could get her hands on, which was surprisingly a lot for them being in a hospital room, at the other fair-haired person in the room who was dodging while holding a baby, with the same type of hair, so gracefully that he made it look like an art. This only proved to infuriate the redhead to the point that she was about to actually jump out of the bed even if she did just give birth, that was until another blond interrupted the fight.

"Can anyone tell me why MY PATIENT IS SO WORKED UP?" Tsunade started out in a sickly sweet voice which only increased in volume as she continued.

"Why don't you ask Hokage-sama? He is always showing off in front of everything, ANNNNND he almost missed Naruto's birth!" Kushina yelled and ended up putting a pouting face on that could have even the gayest man in the world want to just take her then and there. _Why does he get to be so graceful, huh, the only time that I'm Graceful is when I'm on a mission. Hmmph it's just not fair at all!! Arghhhhhh! Hehe well, at least I am way stealthier than that horrible excuse for a man. Ok then I guess I love my Mina-kun again. But I still want to mess with him. I'm Gonn—Ow what is this feeling, I guess it is just from just giving birth. No that's not it--…_

"OWWWWWWWWWW! Tsuna something is definitely wrong. Help!" As those words were uttered she heard a high pitched ringing in her ears, and everything was black. As she fell back on to the hospital bed, the baby let out the saddest wail that would never be heard from a baby again, anywhere in Konoha.

Btw I don't own Naruto, Never will, cuz if I did there is no way Sasuke would have even lived after he left Konoha.


	2. BotE 1

The Task

"Human Speech"

"**Demon Speech"**

'_Human thought's'_

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

**Jutsu**

_Shinigami(sp.) Speech_

_**`Flashback`**_

_I still don't know what should happen to Kushina yet, but I guess I can still move on with the story. I have one vote on option B. Oh well, on with the story._

Last time- The First Trial:

"OWWWWWWWWWW! Tsuna something is definitely wrong. Help!" As those words were uttered she heard a high pitched ringing in her ears, and everything was black. As she fell back on to the hospital bed, the baby let out the saddest wail that would never be heard from a baby again, anywhere in Konoha.

The Task

Silence. That was all that could be heard in the packed room. It wasn't the type of silence that makes you feel a little awkward, like when you walk into a room and you can tell someone just finished talking about you. Nor was this that type of silence that was tense as if you were awaiting judgment on something that is very important to you. It was the essence of shock. After the baby's mournful howl nothing stirred, nothing changed, nothing was heard, not even the quiet whimpers of a new born baby. It was like no sound existed. That moment truly lasted less than two human heartbeats, but if you ask anyone in the room how long it felt they would answer that it felt longer than anything they could compare it to.

"KUSHINA-CHANNNNN!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!" The silence only interrupted by an outrage Hokage, "Tsunade- Sama what are you doing help her!! Please… please… help her." As all there watched they saw the great and famed Yellow Flash fall to his knees and beg for all his worth, while dutifully, or perhaps out of comfort, holding onto the new born babe that had been placed in his arms.

"NURSSSSSSSSSE, get in hear Stat…" Tsunade's voice was cut off by a loud boom that felt like it shook even the air that they breathe in. Then there was a crash at the door which brought all the attention there, but the all the faired haired people that is. The baby had fallen asleep in his father's arms while his father watched his wife taken away by his sensei's childhood crush.

"Hokage- Sama, forgive me of intruding, but I have a scroll here from the Professor that requires your immediate attention. Now if you will." The young Chunnin handed his idol the paper and hoped that it would distract him enough that he would be able to compose himself. "The Professor-Sama also said that he expects you to come to him with your young child. He would like to meet him." The Chunnin lied through his teeth about the last part, but being a cultured shinobi that he was he didn't let show through his face. He watched his Commander open the scroll while nodding his head to his previous statement.

"Yes I understand I'll be there short…ly…ANBU!! GET THIS PLACE SECURE NOW!! RIN, KAKASHI GO AND MAKE SURE THAT _ALL_SHINOBI COME TO THE MEETING GROUNDS. I WANT EVERYONE EXCEPT ANBU!!! TSUNADE MAKE SURE HAVE SPACE FOR A LOT OF PEOPLE." Everyone was startled when the Hokage started to bellow orders. Throughout his entire speech no one moved as though they were caught inside of a spell, but the next loud bang that resounded through the land brought on a fury of movement. "Tsuna promise to take care of my love. If I see you soon I expect her to be okay." Tsunade could only nod her head as she appointed a nurse to prep Kushina for surgery and get all of the other preparations ready for the Hokage wondering what was wrong. As she was about to turn away from the young man that was like a son to her she saw the most set look upon his face, and it scared her.

"Hokage-Sama, remember, you must met the Professor-Sama." The Chunnin only slightly trembled, it had been the first time he had ever reminded his idol of something and he was scared of being reprimanded for it.

"Ah, yes I shall go there first. Saru-Sama would shed some light upon this matter better. What is your name, boy?" To everyone else Minato looked rushed, but to him he only felt a calmness that can only be brought on by a baby in your arms.

"I- I- Iruka. Umin-no, I-Iruka, s-s-sir!" Iruka finally stuttered out.

"I will remember you Umino- San. Thank you for coming here, and giving me this." Minato said with a look of complete gratitude on his face. "You are dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." Iruka turned away to leave and before he did he saw that his hokage was as normal as any other father as he looked down at his son, and it made him think of his own father so much that he almost went to him instead of following orders. He pushed those feelings away though, and went to the meeting grounds instead. _Hey maybe I'll see my father there anyways, and mother as well._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Saru- Sama… You wished to see the little one and me?" Minato had gotten there shortly after Umino had left, to find the Professor and his pupil sitting discussing the situation. As soon as he walked through the door and they caught sight of the baby, they stated cooing at his as if they were young house wives and after many mean and hurtful words (In the two older men's opinions) they included him in on all that they knew for he was impatient to move on. They knew he had more pressing matters to look into, such as protecting an entire village "Saru-Sama, Ero-Sensei you know what I must do. I have it all planed out."

"What do you plan to do?" The question came from the far corner of the room, and they all expectantly look to see how the eavesdropper was.

"My brother, what do you plan to do, hmm?" Out of the shadows came Fugaku, the current heir to the Uchiha, and self proclaimed rival and brother to Minato as well as his teammate back when the were kids. "Hmmmm, What are you going to do, hmmm the almighty _Konoha no Kiroi Senkō!" _You could practically see the sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

"You know what I must do. My duty is to my village above all. You must acknowledge this and step aside brother." While he was speaking he only had eyes for Fugaku and never saw that Sarutobi had come up and hit him on his temple and the side of his neck, effectively knocking him out, while grabbing the baby from his arms.

"Put him on the couch. What he doesn't know is that I worked on it too. I am old, I Have watched my children grow; he deserves the same even more. He was able to see through Orochimaru, and I could not even bring myself to kill him even after all the carnage I saw. Minato is stronger than me. He will make a better leader that me. When he awakens, make sure that he looks on the top shelf of my scroll case (don't know what to call it). I take my leave of you all." As he started to leave he turned around to look at Jariya. "Have all Gennin, and lower leveled Chunnin evacuate the civilians. Tell the more experienced Chunnin and Jonnin to come with me and give me back up. I have been informed to that they all await orders at the Meeting grounds. You are dismissed. Fugaku watch over Minato." As he turned he heard two voices speak at the same time

"I will m…" Jariya started.

"Wait, you can use…" Fugaku tried to shout out. "Sorry Ero-Sensei you go first."

Jariya scowled, but went anyway, "Sensei, I will greatly miss you. Is their any thing I can do in your stead? Although it will never fill the void of you not being with me it will help." Fugaku had never heard his Sensei beg for anything other than for women to spare his life if they caught him peeping. It really shocked him, enough to make him, an Uchiha, show some facial expression.

"I only have one task to give. Please finish what I started. Please take care of Orochimaru for me." He had a look in his eye that said that it all, though. As Sarutobi said this he though, _My student, you will never understand what you mean to this old geezer will you? I love you like my son. I am doing this to protect you. I truly love you as my child. I hope you can forgive me of my ways. Out of all my students you showed the most promise, and I ignored you. Forgive me._"What did you want Fugaku?" He said as gently as his emotion filled voice would let him, it didn't come across as that way though. It was very rough and it shook with emotion.

"You have my permission to use Sasuske, Professor-Sama." Fugaku fidgeted as he said this.

"It will only work on a newborn, but thank you for offering." Sarutobi said before he finally made his leave with a newly awoken baby in his arms. The baby's sniffles hurt the old man's ears and he truly wished that he wasn't about to do to the little one. It really pained him that he wouldn't get to see the boy-child grow nor would he get to see Minato struggle with being a father. _At least he will get the chance to be a father. That is the least I can do for the man that has succeeded me, and put up with an old man and his weaknesses._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well that is another chap done. I hope you all liked it. If you have any ideas please leave them. I'm still not sure what to do with Kushina, so your advice is much appreciated. Three people have said let her live. If you don't agree or think something else besides her living or dying please review me.

Ja Ne~ JP~

By the way like I said before I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!! If I did Obito would not have ever died, Kakashi would never have ignored Naruto, annnnd Minato would have come back before now…somehow anyways.


	3. BotE 2

**The Sorrow**

"Human Speech"

"**Demon Speech"**

'_Human thought's'_

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

**Jutsu**

_Shinigami(sp.) Speech_

_**`Flashback`**_

_Well I got a lot of votes for Kushina to live. I let Minato live because I was asked to. I still am unsure what will happen to Kushina. Any advice is appreciated. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last Time- The Task:

"You have my permission to use Sasuske, Professor-Sama." Fugaku fidgeted as he said this.

"It will only work on a newborn, but thank you for offering." Sarutobi said before he finally made his leave with a newly awoken baby in his arms. The baby's sniffles hurt the old man's ears and he truly wished that he wasn't about to do to the little one. It really pained him that he wouldn't get to see the boy-child grow nor would he get to see Minato struggle with being a father. At least he will get the chance to be a father. That is the least I can do for the man that has succeeded me, and put up with an old man and his weaknesses.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°

The Sorrow

"Dear Child, I Am truly sorry. I hope that you will not resent me for my choice, just as I hope that your parents will not spit on my grave after they have found out what I have done to you. One day I hope that you all will see why I have done this." Sarutobi whispered these words as he rush trough the woods. As he ran he thought of all the things that he was going to miss. `_This will be the last time that I will truly get to see my love, my life, My Village. I hope that Minato and Kushina will be able to understand my choice. My son… what will he do without me? Ha, ha he has already started that accursed habit of mine, smoking, bleh. Oh well, I can tell that he will get along fine without me. He is already strong. Live my son, I shall see you one day. _A single tear let it self loose, sliding down to make a path on the old and weathered face.

As they came closer to the catastrophe that used to be called Area 48 a.k.a., The Forest of Death Sarutobi cursed himself._ It will be a cold day in Hell before I can get myself connected to that beast. How am I going to stop him from moving so I can at least start the jutsu? This will be much more difficult to accomplish than I thought. Well, no one ever said that life was fair now did they._ Sarutobi started to chuckle, but the sound was colder than dry ice and the smile would never meet those sharp eyes of his. _Whoever thought that I would actually fight to my own death? _

"Are you ready sweet little boy?" Sarutobi whispered to him. As he watched the child that just peacefully looked up at him, more tears forced themselves out of his eyes. _The complete innocence in his eyes, I wish that he would never have to lose it, but I know what I am about to do now will change that. _"Do you want me to sing a song to you? Hmm little one. I know that your mother's singing should be what drifts you off to sleep before anyone else, but I have always sung to my own children first, and I would like it if I could do the same for you. But first I must make an announcement to everyone here." As he came to the clearing he finally saw what had created such widespread panic… The Great Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"To everyone who can hear my voice, I who am called a Professor by many of you, listen to my wisdom, or rather my plea… The child that I hold in my arms is going to better than most…" As Sarutobi started his speech some of the most famed and revered shinobi turned to look at him among them were, the current Hyuuga clan head ,Hyuuga Hiashi, The Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Miato Guy, Kakashi the Copy Nin, Kureni the Genjutsu Mistress, His son Asuma, and a child by his standards… what was his name… ah ha Itachi the Prodigy among Prodigies. "This boy is meant to be seen as a HERO. Help others understand this as you watch him grow up. I am no fool, I know what I am about to do will cause this child heartache as he ages, but please make sure that he gets the help that he deserves, please." As Sarutobi made his final plea tears stated to trail down his face and the ones that were able to see his eyes said that in that moment they felt as if all of their pain was taken away and that the revered Professor-Sama had taken it all on. As they watched the old man turned his face towards the great beast and he bowed to it.

"My opponent, now we will dance." Sarutobi whispered with barely concealed excitement. "Now I think I promised you a song little one." Sarutobi gently held baby closer to his chest and began to jump higher and higher in the trees, although the trees' height was nothing compared to the Kitsune's height, he felt that if he could just capture the demon's attention it would suffice enough to do the sealing. As he grew closer to the fox his voice began to ring throughout the forest. "Nen nen cororiyo, ocororiyo." To all who were there they heard a sorrowful, tenor sing. "boya wa yoiko da, nen ne shina." Then the most astonishing thing happened, the great demon turned its head and began to watch the small mortal come closer to it with a bundle in his arms.

'_**Hmmm this mortal is interesting. But does he really expect to defeat me with mere singing? Does no one fear the great and powerful anymore? Hmmph, I will show them.'**_ The fox opened his mouth and let out a feral growl and stopped all movement and focused on the mortal that steadily moved closer to it while singing. **"Mortal you will die, make no mistake, but why do you sing?" **

As he stated this the old man looked up at it and sang, "boya no omori wa, doko e itta,ano yama koete, sato e itta,sato no miyage ni nani morota, den den daikon ni, sho no fue." Sarutobi's voice grew softer as the end of the song grew closer and was barely audible when he looked up at the fox, and acted like he was offering the bundle to it. "Sleep little one." Was all Sarutobi said before he straped the baby to his chest.

Growling at the mortal's complete lack of respect by not answering his question the Kyuubi raised its mighty head and let out an earth shattering howl, not once noticing that the old man had started to go threw hand signs.

TBC

Dontcha jus love cliffys hehe

Okay first the song is Hush Little Baby, and I don't know why I put it in there I just did so deal with it. Eh I don't wanna disappoint but umm you kinda wont find out what happened til later…but its kinda self explanitory There is that and all of the people that I mentioned. I don't know what their rank would have been so I'm making them all high Chunnin, ok. Yes I understand that Itachi is just six…believe me I get it…my reasoning is that his father let him…if that doesn't cut it for you…well then im very sorry… If you have anything that you want to happen in this story then just tell me.

Lyrics in English:

go to sleep, go to sleep

you are a good boy, go to sleep

where did your nanny go  
she crossed over a mountain and went to her village

what souvenir did you get from her village  
a small drum and a flute

btw I don't own naru…although if I did…*get an evil look in my eyes* im sure I would test that stamina of his *winks* hehe

Ja Ne JP


	4. BotE 3

**The Change**

"Human Speech"

"**Demon Speech"**

'_Human thought's'_

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

**Jutsu**

_Shinigami(sp.) Speech_

_**`Flashback`**_

Change of place

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°

Last time: The Sorrow

Growling at the mortal's complete lack of respect by not answering his question the Kyuubi throw up its mighty head, not once noticing that the old man had started to go threw hand signs.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°

Back with Jariya:

"I want all of the Gennin, and lower Chunnin to evacuate the civilians. Jounnin, Anbu, and special Jounnin follow me." The onlookers watched as the Great Sannin stood at the head of the entire ninja populous and gave orders and many wondered why he was not chosen to be the Yonidiame Hokage.

"Now as you all know the 'Great Professor' has already left to the battlefield, as well as many of our more skilled special shinobi…" As Jariya spoke mummers and chattering broke out among the ranks forcing Jariya to reprimand them so that he could continue. "As I was saying we already have many out there. Now what I must make sure you all know is that at the moment we have the Yonidiame contained as he was going in basically to commit suicide for the sake of the village…" As he stated this many began to protest, yelling and bickering soon filled the room, saying that either he wouldn't dare leave his people like that or if it would stop all of the carnage going on then they should allow him to do whatever he needed.

"SILENCE!! IF YOU DO NOT STOP THIS MINDLESS CHATTER I WILL PRESONALLY MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE ALL EITHER STRIPPED OF YOUR SHINOBI TITLE OR DEMOTED. AM I UNDERSTOOD." Many of the arguments, especially the one were people wanted his little Mina to go out to his death just to save their unworthy lives, was really taking a toll on Jariya's already very thin a patience(he hadn't gotten his normal amount of peeping for the day) and he needed to finish what he started. " Back on the subject… currently he is being contained so he will be of no help. After the lower level Chunnin help with their part of evacuating which is basically having lists of the names of most of the people that have been evacuated then I need all Chunnin to regroup and try to find anyone in the area that has been wounded. Please remember that you are not to fight, and make sure that you all stay out of the way. DO NOT, and I mean DO NOT get in the way of the cross-fire of the other ninja to get another unless you are sure that you will not be wounded yourself. We do not need heroics today, understood, your skills and your life are more useful if you don't fall in the heat of battle just because you felt the need to be fancy." Jariya looked around the room, trying with all his might to remember all of the faces present, knowing that he probably wouldn't ever see many of them again. "As your shinobi commanding officer it is my duty to tell you that I do not care for then I would be showing emotion but to tell you that this is for the good of your village and your death would be honorable in the eyes of all, however since I am a human and not a mindless machine I ask that all of you do your best to come back here so that I will be able to see every single one of these faces again." _'Especially all these lovely Konoichi hopefully in the hot springs' _insert nosebleed here. "In other words my people you are dismissed. Ja Ne"

Many of the shinobi sweatdropped at the nose bleed finally figuring out why he wasn't accepted as a candidate to being the hokage. He was too much of a pervert to be of any help. Here they were in the midst of the battle of a life time, with everyone's lives in his hands, and he was having nosebleeds, probably thinking of something perverted. At that time many of the shinobi where thanking whatever god figure they believed in.

With Tsunade 

"Do you have those beds ready?! I ask you to do a simple thing as you can't even do that fast enough." Tsunade was literally barking at the poor new Med- Nin. She had just started working there and she was having a difficult time trying to adjust to Tsunade's temper. She was literally cowering and thinking about what would happen if she just fainted then and there. This crazy lady would probably just throw her out the window and get someone else to perform her duties. "Well are you going to just stand there gawking at me while we have a woman bleeding to death, or are you going to help me out and get those beds ready, huh, what is your name anyway newbie so I can make sure to fire you as soon as I have time too." Tsunade smirked as she saw the young girl balk at the thought of being fired and began to wonder if she would get the truth out of her, but before she could truly entertain such thoughts she saw the young girl straighten up, before speaking in a strong but quiet voice.

"My name is Shizune, Tsunade-Sama, Forgive me for my earlier inattentiveness, I came to tell you that the lady is ready for surgery, and if you would like me too I will assist you in the surgery, since we are short on our surgical staff for the moment. I did not know that I was supposed to be getting beds ready, if you wish me to I will arrange for it to happen, with your approval." Tsunade looked at the young girl with barely concealed shock, no one other than _him_ was ever able to overcome her anger so fast. _This one is interesting I will have to make sure that I look into her after all this is done and over with. If she can prove her self today in this surgery I might even take her as an apprentice, I mean Mina has been really pushing me to get another since Kushina decided that just being a Medic-Nin didn't really suit her, even though 'Shina- chan was an amazing med- Nin in her own right._

"Good, now are you sure that you are ready for this, because I'm telling you now: Get in my way while I'm trying to save this girl and you'll wish that I had just killed you, understood?" at the nod of Shizune's head she continued, "Prefect now that we understand eachother mind if you start to fill me in on any odditiest that you have seen with her condition. And I still need those beds cleared. You!" Just as Shizune was about to respond to both questions Tsunade pointed to a black haired woman. "Name!"

In a loud, but somewhat lazy drawl the woman replied, "Nara, Kaya1 milady. Do you need me to do anything for you at the moment? I was on my way to get the beds ready for you. That is what you want right?"

_Damn I hate the Nara clan sometimes. There is such thing as being too smart. Good thing most of them are to lazy to live up to their potential._ "No continue on hurry we will need them soon. I also want you to send a messenger to bring me as many as those wonderful antlers. And send one to the head as well…I need that healing book…I have the feeling I will need all the help I can get." As Kaya walked away Tsunade turned back to Shizune. "Now, what were you saying before we were interrupted?" Shizune slightly sweat dropped at the mention of this considering it was lady Tsunade that had interrupted, but gave her opinion all the same.

"The cause of all the bleeding was of course because of…"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°

Have to tell you this. The name Kaya means restful place or something like that. Don't care if you don't think that its funny I think that it is considering it is Shikamaru's mom. I don't know her name so I found one. I'm going with the coma idea so hope that's alright with you. It will be the easiest way to write it besides killing her off and since people tend to be against that idea… well you get my meaning. After about maybe two chapters I'll time skip to when Naruto and the others are a little older and just let the story go from there. I have no idea how I'm going to keep Kushina in the story though, so I kinda need help there. As always any thing you have to say is appreciated. I also don't know how to do fight scenes very well, so if someone can help me with those it will be much appreciated. Hope you liked this chapter. Ja Ne J.P.


	5. BotE 4

**The Pain**

"Human Speech"

"**Demon Speech"**

'_Human thought's'_

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

**Jutsu**

_Shinigami(sp.) Speech_

_**`Flashback`**_

Change of place

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

Ehh well imma have two chappies in one isn't that cool hehe…no its because they were both really really small so I decided to add them together…although I guess technically I could have just made them one chappie…well too late for that…n im very very lazy hehe!! Well…ON WITH THE STORY!!!

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°

Last time on The Change-

Jariya was trying to get all of the Ninja's ready for whatever was going to happen to Sarutobi. Tsunade was getting all of the medics ready for the incoming tide of wounded and the casualties, as well as preping Kushina for surgery.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°

Time skip (3 weeks)

"As we start to rebuild our lives we must never forget what has happened here. The Greatest Hokage has left us in the midst of ruin, but because of his sacrifice we must restart our lives, and we must show him that we treasure that sacrifice. He left us with a legacy and I know that I for one am going to continue it. HE LEFT US WITH THE WILL OF FIRE!!!! THIS IS OUR COUNTRY AND WE WILL PROTECT IT!!" Minato started his speech at Sarutobi's funeral, but his mind was not on the dead. No it was on the very much alive people that he was looking at. He was still unsure about the moves that they would make against his son. Although he was sure that they would never make a move on a babe he couldn't be entirely sure. He still wasn't sure what to do about the baby situation. He loved him more than anything, but he had heard rumors of what had happened with the Ichibi…At that thought Minato mental smack himself. _That child is deprived of all the love that a father should give a child. My son will not ever feel the hate nor will he be turned into a living weapon. If only I knew a way to get Danzo to understand that. I could bully all of the other Council members to see things my way but Danzo wants my position and I have no way of getting him to back off…oh Kushina if only you were here to help me with this…just you being around me would help I know it. _Minato was abruptly forced out of his musing when the crowd began to cheer. As he looked down over everyone who he was supposed to be able to give his life for he felt sad, and angry. He was the hokage….he should have been the one to save them. Sarutobi had no business taking his place.

While standing next to 'Hokage- Sama' Fugaku felt Minato's chakra surge and he immediately knew what was going through his mind. _That baka I bet he is sitting there going through some misguided self righteous bs about how he should have been the one to stop the demon…tch…baka._ With that _pleasurable_ thought the Uchiha calmly reached out and made the ultimate sacrifice for his nation…he pinched the hokage and twisted it so that it would hurt even more. The result a large lightning bolt came down upon him and killed him leading to his eldest son's premature blindness, him killing his best friend and the eventual "Uchiha Massacre" (that probably didn't kill all of the Uchiha but one since some Uchiha were ninja and were most likely on missions) leading Itachi to become part of an organization that promised to help him find the surviving Uchiha and pocky…lots and lots of pocky. This organization was called Akatsuki.

Blinking out of his daydream of what would have happened if he pinched Minato during the ceremony, Fugaku waited to confront Minato until after all the rights had been read for Professor-Sama.

When the ceremony was over Minato, Kakashi, Rin, Fugaku and his family (Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke) all went to the hospital. Minato had to first make rounds to all of the injured ninja and he thanked the Medical personnel, but when all that was over he took his son and was followed by his entourage to his wife hospital room. She was in the hokage's personal hospital room and was being attended to, as he walked into the room Tsunade was running some test along with the lazy Nara woman and Shizune. Looking up Tsunade gave him a small smile and said, "Well she pulled through the surgery, she lost a lot of blood, but if I know Kushina- Chan she will bounce back before we even know it. She did fall into a coma, and before you ask no I don't know how long it will be before she comes out of it. Her brain waves are normal…it's almost like she is just in a deep sleep, so I don't know what's going on with her." The last part was almost a whisper but Minato caught it anyways. He stared down at his beautiful wife and cursed himself for ever wanting to take Sarutobi's place. She needed him now and he would go through the seven gates of Hell and back just to make sure he could see her smile again.

As Minato sat down next to her he drew Naruto closer and smiled gently as the baby snuggled closer to him. He then got lost in his own world that consisted of a sleeping wife and a sleeping son. Everyone else noticing the family moment for what it was respectfully started to back away until…

Tbc….BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!!!! j/k you thought I would be that ebil didn't you hahaha wel on with the story!!!

It was until Jariya burst through the door and began to shout and rave about something. "Ero- Sensei calm down please and repeat I can't understand you." Minato playful wacked Jariya on the head and looked down to make sure the noise hadn't woken up Naruto. Hearing his sensei yell out 'Itai' he smirked and then started to pay attention when his sensei started to talk in a serious tone.

"I said that the counsel is currently holding a meeting to determine what to do with the Jinjuriki, so if you want to have a say in what happens to him you had better go there right now!" Jariya held his head and started to pace. "Now Mina- Chan don't go in there and start raving, you need to have something logical about the boy and for gods' sake please do not tell them he is your son. Do you hear me? Do not do it because then they will make sure they take him form you. Believe me they will have a counter argument against you. Now you have the Ninja counsel backing you up which is nice and dandy but you need to convince the Civilian counsel…and Danzo for that matter." Jariya looked Minato in the eyes the entire time he was talking and watched as he went from surprised to very very angry to understanding to determined and then right back to very angry again.

"And why should I fear Danzo Jariya- Sama?" Minato's voice was barely a whisper, but it was sharper than a kunai edge. When Jariya looked away and refused to look at him Minato cursed and said, "He wants to turn him into a Root weapon doesn't he. I told Sarutobi- Sama that allowing him to continue was just encouraging him…damn… well…no worries… I've got it handled Sensei. Thank you for this information." Minato stood up and still clutching Naruto close to his chest he flashed out of the room.

A/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA

Okay now I know how much everyone hates these thingys buuuuut I gotta make sure I don't confuse anyone okays…big papa J. (Jariya) and Mina-chan are headed to the meeting…this would be a new chappie, buuuut the first one was waaay to short…okays…the two + sweet naru chan are heading to the meeting that is being held without him…in my fic hokage is all powerful and the meeting being held w/out him is against the law but mina chan is niceness ya know hehe…but no matter what tho it shouldn't be held w/out him case and point…I don't kno nor do I care if that is wrong…this is an au fic so Im going to interpret many things wrong…if I do something waaay too unbelievable then tell me and I can make it tons more believable k ^^ well enjoy!!

A/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA

The Meeting

"Now Minato there are a few things that you are going to be sure that you do in this meeting. Tell me what you plan on doing." Minato and Jariya were headed towards the meeting room and Jariya was trying to come up with a game plan so to speak.

"Sensei this is my son…I'm not going to let them hurt him at all. Don't worry I have a plan I promise." Minato strode forward and began to open doors leading to the main counsel meeting room.

"Look Mina- Chan. I love him just as much as you do and I'm just as angry…but you can't be rash about this. I'm very serious. You tell them that he is your son and they will make sure that everyone knows and they will take him away from you. I promise you that. Here is what we need to do. First put a henge on him, no don't look at me that way, but a henge on him and make his hair red okay, we can die it later. I understand your concern, but there is no doubt that the boy is your son, he looks just like you and we need to make they don't make the connection 'til he is older, much older. Since his eyes haven't changed color yet (1) they are fine, but we need to make sure that they are convinced that this is Kushina's son only for now okay. Now," Jariya finally stopped talking long enough to look up at Minato's miserable and baffled face, " Look Minato, you can't let them know that this is your son right now. You have many many enemies and the counsel will use that against you, or they will just tip assassins that you have a vulnerable son that they could use as leverage against you. Do you understand? For Naruto's safety you need to make sure you have no connection to the boy other that he is your best friend's son." Jariya grabbed Minato around his shoulders and obsidian eyes met ocean blue ones and they had a silent conversation concerning the blond baby barely a week old. In the end though Minato put the henge on Naruto with a sigh, but the color was off and they both knew it

"Do you understand?" When Minato nodded gradually while making the henge correct. Jariya watched in overwhelming sadness and had to struggle to continue knowing that he wouldn't like the next part any better than having to pretend that Naruto wasn't his son.

"Good, now when you go in there you must be calm and cool, got it. Alright, now what you say is your paying back a debt to a dear friend and that you will be taking in little Naruto as your ward 'til the parent can take him back. Not only will you be watching him for the friend, but you will also be watching him to make sure that they Kyuubi does not take over him. Mak-" Jariya was cut off by Minato almost punching him in the face, luckily his reflexes where attuned to moving at the slightest hostile motion, after all he was around Tsunade quite often.

"Ahhhhh, damnit Minato, I know, I know so don't even say any thing. Your gonna be trying to make sure that you get to keep him so you say anything do you hear me. You and I are the only ones that understand the seal since Sensei is gone now. Your gonna have to lie through your teeth to be able to keep the little gaki. And try and hit me one more time I won't ever give you another Ichi Ichi ever again. Then you won't be able to satisfy Kushina- Chan as long as you live. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!" As he spoke Minato got the mental image of a chibi Jariya and then blushed as finally comprehended what Jariya said.

"ERO-SENSEI!! KEEP YOUR PERVERSIONS TO YOUR SELF!!" Minato through a file that was in his free hand and laughed as it hit Jariya right the face.

"Haha, you think I don't know how that gaki came into existence, huh? Well I bet it was page 203 Ichi Ichi violence book 23. You always did seem like the kinky kind _Mina- Chan_, hahahahahahaha!!" Jariya began to laugh harder as he saw Minato's face turn a nice shade of pink before it twisted into the heated red of anger. But Minato would get his revenge shortly. In about 10 years, and it would take careful planning and finding a way to subdue Kushina if she ever found out. Ladies and gentlemen the plans of **Oiroke no Jutsu **have begun.

Still chuckling and plotting respectively they arrived at the meeting rooms door and they both took a deep breath. Jariya laid one hand on Minato's shoulder and the other on Naruto's head "Good luck gaki." With that he walked in first and announced that the Hokage had arrived and everyone pay their respects to him. When Minato walked into the room he would have laughed at the usually severe faces of the counsel elders' mouths slightly open with shock, but instead he made his eyes as cold as glinting sapphire and he calmly walked to the head of the table where Danzo was sitting.

"Excuse me, I do believe you are in my seat. If you would." Minato's voice was colder than his eyes as he held out the arm that wasn't holding Naruto and motioned for Danzo to move to another seat.

"Thank you. Now, let's continue the meeting shall we." Minato's smirk was less than friendly as he nodded for them to continue. Homura smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course Hokage- sama, did you get our messenger? We sent one an hour ago and we were waiting for you," Homura smoothly lied and continued on before anyone could say a word otherwise. "Now we are here to discuss what should be done to the Jinjuriki. There is a possibility that the seal could have something wrong with it. We only wish to ma-" Homura was cut off as Minato glared at him.

"There is a possibility of what? That the seal is faulty? I doubt it, it is after all my creation and I do know what I was doing when I made it. There is a possibility of what exactly. Are you calling me less than competent at seal making? Do you doubt a Seal Master?" Minato's fearsome voice was heard clearly throughout the huge room.

"This meeting should never have been held. Look at this child," Minato held up Naruto and showed his face to ever member of the counsel, "He is not a murderer…he simply makes sure that the true killer, the real demon is kept at bay. Now I can put it in any of you. But you will die a horrific death, especially a ninja counsel member, because you have or do use chakra. Your coils would be destroyed and you would have a very painstaking and excruciating death. He does something no one else can do. You wish to what? Leave him to rot somewhere, or turn him into a weapon that is loyal to solely one person. And when that person dies who is going to make sure the 'weapon' is loyal at all? That is a faulty plan at best and at the most a very destructive one. The only way the Kitsune could ever even think of taking control of the child is if the child has a tremendous emotional tension. And if he lost the only person who he was loyal to…then he might just let the Kyuubi no Kitsune out and demolish everything in its path." Minato looked down at the child and held him closer to him.

"Besides, I owe this child's mother my life. I will not let my country destroy him. Naruto's mother is Uzumaki Kushina. And I refuse to disappoint one of Konoha's greatest hero's, especially since Kushina is not native to our village. Besides, you never know if he will possess his mother's bloodline or not." With that Minato smirked and winked at the Shinobi side of the counsel then stood up striding to the door and opened it.

"This meeting is adjourned, you may now leave. Oh, and the fact that Naruto's mother is Uzumaki- San is an SS class secret and only you are privy to that information so I will know if someone leaks it. And the fact that Naruto is a Jinjuriki is a SSS class secret, same rule applies." Minato put on a smile that was so cold and blood thirsty that even Danzo had to repress a shudder.

"Have a nice day. And never let me find out that MY counsel is meeting without my knowledge or you will be treated as traitors. Goodbye." As soon as everyone was out of the doors Minato sat back down and sagged in his seat, pulling Naruto closer towards his face and nuzzling him.

"I am so sorry my son. You will just have to wait much longer to show the world that you are better than your father. I just hope," at that Minato broke down, "I just hope t-th-that t-ti-time i-is s-soo-soon." Jariya sadly watched his prize pupil cry to his only child and cursed the Kyuubi to the seventh layer of Hell while at the same time wondering at how they were going to get through this with what little sanity they had left. _I wonder if the little gaki is going to give me as much research material as his old man…_With that last thought Jariya passed out form blood loss startling Minato and Naruto, who began to cry.

NARUTOCHANNARUTOCHANNARUTOCHANNARUTOCHANNARUTOCHANNARUTOCHANNARUTOCHANNARUTOCHANNARUTOCHANNARUTOCHANNARUTOC

me- *laughs manically and drags Naruto into the backroom to have 'fun' with him* imma rape me some naru-chan!!!!

Naruto- eh…its not rape if I don't say no Believe it…

Me-…it is if I say it is…*giggles* and I say its rape!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!

Naruto- *shrinks away*

Me- NARU CHAN!!!LETS PLAY A GAME!!! IF YOU CAN BEAT ME THEN I'LL GIVE YOU RAMEN!!!

Naruto- RAMEN!!!!

NARUTOCHANNARUTOCHANNARUTOCHANNARUTOCHANNARUTOCHANNARUTOCHANNARUTOCHANNARUTOCHANNARUTOCHANNARUTOCHANNARUTOC

Ano well that was a nice long chappie I guess hahaha. Well I had tons of fun writing it and I hope you all had tons of fun reading it. Its been way too long since the last one so imma hurry and put this up, but if something doesn't make sense then be sure to tell me. Now I love reviews just as much as the next person so don't be shy hehe ^^ btw ignore that…I was super bored!!!

(1)all baby's eyes are deep blue when they are born…something to do with pigmentation


	6. BotE 5

**The Moment**

"Human Speech"

"**Demon Speech"**

'_Human thought's'_

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

**Jutsu**

_Shinigami(sp.) Speech_

_**`Flashback`**_

Change of place

Alright yes yes I know…don't you just hate time skips, well I sorta do, but the story needs to move a bit faster understand. Oh and I just realized…I don't think that I have ever done a disclaimer to this story so…

The only place I own my dear Naru- Chan is in the bedroom ^^*giggles* and the bathroom…annnnd sometimes the car…but that's only when he is in a kinky sorta mood*giggles again* so on that note…on with the story!!!(btw im never gonna do another one on these thingys again a cuz it sorta obvious that I don't need to kk's!! Ja)

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°

Last Time in The Pain/ The Meeting:

Sarutobi's burial happened and Naru made a close brush with death, but Minato stopped it in its tracks.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°

(Four Month time skip)

The greatest man in The Hidden leaf Village was currently pounding his head against his desk desperately wishing his fate on his enemies. _'I know you why you took my place now Sarutobi- Jiji…and it's not fair at all you old fart…gaaaaah!!!' _ Minato instantly sat up when he felt three familiar presents coming towards him. As they got closer to his room he decided to play a little gag, a prank if you will. Quickly he set his trap up and reaped the benefits as the walked smack dab into his 'little' prank. Tears came to his eyes as he watched his masterful plan unfold before him. Mulitple eggs came down and smashed into the Elders faces and then as if to add insult to injury fish guts fell from the ceiling. _Hmm I always wondered when I would be able to use harashin in a prank. _Then little chibi Minato ran around in his head yelling something about payback for the paperwork.

"Ahahahahaha…you…haha…should've…hahaha…seen…hahaha…your faces…haha…haha i…haha i-i-i-haha…oh…oh my stomach…haha." The three elders quickly reverted back to their stick up the ass usually persona's and glared at Minato.

"Minato- Sama if you could please refrain form your usual… methods of stress release… for a moment then we could get on with this meeting." To say that Danzo was twitching while calling the hokage's antics methods of stress was equivalent to saying that when Jariya peeped of Tsunade she just merely slapped him on the cheek.(1) Finally when Minato sobered up and the three elders got cleaned up, everyone sat down and began their 'discussion'.

"Mina-kun come quic…," Tsunade rushed into the room yelling, but then she noticed the tense atmosphere and halted at the door, long enough to hear the Yonidiame's angry words.

"You can talk about it all you want but I will not give in at all damnit. I am sick of this discussion. I created the seal myself and Sarutobi knew what he was doing. I. Am. Through. With. This Discussion. Do you all understand me?" Minato stood up and walked over to the door noticing Tsunade and misinterpreting her look of awe as a look of horror.

"Tsuna- Hime what is it? Is there something wrong with Naruto," his eyes lighting up ever so slightly with hope but keeping the slightly frantic look he gets anytime Naruto is mentioned, "has Kushina awakened?" Tsunade, shaking herself out of her astonishment, shook her head and motioned for him to come with her. As they left neither of them paid any attention to what the elders were doing. If they had just paid the slightest attention to them they would have noticed their evident 'dislike' the moment Naruto's name came up.

"Well, it seems as if the little demon incarnate has the Yonidiame under his little thumb. We need to eradicate the situation as soon as possible. The Demon doesn't need any human emotions, if he even has them in the first place." Danzo looked at the other two with cold eyes and stood up slowly. "We need to make sure that the little brat learns his place." Nodding to the other two he walked through the door and turned a corner. The other two counsel members looked at each other and frowned.

"Who is the brat. I hope he isn't calling the Yonidiame- Sama that. Inferring that the Hokage is under a demon's spell is one thing, but disrespecting him is another. We need to get rid of this demon and soon." Homura looked down while he was saying this and silently hoped to his god that the Yonidiame never found out what they were doing. Homura of course missed Sarutobi considering they were teammates, and once upon a time they were very good friends.

"Yes, and going behind the Yonidiame's back like this is going to make him pleased with us? No. It won't so don't even delude yourself about that. You need to understand this Homura- kun, if we hadn't promised Danzo that he could have the little demon then he would have told the hokage without a moment's hesitation. We need to send assassins after the child understand. We need to kill the damnable little thing and just be over with it okay. If we don't do this soon then we will lose our chance." Koharu looked over at the picture of Sarutobi silently praying to him that she would finished what he started while speaking to Homura.

"Yes well I think we should leave now. Let him think we have agreed with him. And we will also have to make sure that Danzo remains ignorant of our plans." Homura stood up and walked out of the room with Koharu next to him, not even questioning why they hokage would rush out of the room with just the slightest inclination that something was the matter with the little devil child.

Meanwhile Minato and Tsunade were heading towards Minato's house and the sight that greeted them sent Minato into another joyful fit. There was a newly appointed Chunnin covered head to toe in baby powder, actually the Chunnin as well as the entire room was covered in baby powder. The only thing that seemed to escape some of the spew of powder was his now four month old son. "Hahaha Umino- San…Haha what…Haha happened?" Minato went over and picked Naruto up ignoring the embarrassed blush on Umino's face and gently moping the powder off of his son's nose.

"Gomenasai (2) Hokage- Sama. I- i- i w-was changing Naruto and he grabbed the baby powder…and…and…well this happened…Sir I'm very sorry and I will have this cleaned up right I way I promise." Iruka's blush deepened and he looked down at the ground, only looking up in surprise as he heard the Yonidiame laughing and the amused gurgles of a baby. As he glanced at his fearsome leader he was stunned to see him gently wiping all of the powder off the child's little body ignoring everyone else. The moment touched him so much that he became teary- eyed while reminiscing of his late parents. They had died in the Kyuubi attack and it was still a sore spot anytime he saw any parental affection, because more than anything he craved that affection.

Clearing her throat, Tsunade smirked at seeing Minato revert back into father mode, "Mina- Chan while it was amusing to see the little gaki you need to know that's not why I asked you to come with me. I need to discuss things with you in your office." Winking at Iruka who promptly turned red she followed Minato to his office, who was still holding on to Naruto. "Now if you could just give us a little bit of time 'Ruka- Chan, I promise the Yonidiame will come back a better man." Laughing she entered the room to a still oblivious Minato rocking a sleeping Naruto.

"Tsu- Hime while I'm happy that you took me away from those old farts, I would love to know why you needed to drag me away form my office…I still need to do paperwork." Ignoring his Chibi tears Tsunade handed him a file and watched as his face turned from playful into pure and absolute astonishment.

"Tsu- Hime. Are you positive that this is correct?"

"I assure you that it is. We ran multiple tests. He is the first person in Konoha medical history that contains the ability to not only activate two bloodlines, but to combine them and use them at the same time. Although we will have to wait until he is older to see if he can actually do it, but considering his eye color already we can probably safely presume that he has yours. Minato, we have to do something about this." Tsunade sighed as Minato got into what she called his 'thinking' pose. Anytime Minato was faced with a situation that actually required thinking, and not pulling the answer out of his ass, he would allow his eyes to go out of focus and he would begin to bite his bottom lip. In reality he just looked like some dazed person, but Tsunade knew that his mind was going a mile a minute and he would eventually come up with a plan. In that aspect she really did believe that he was a descendent of the Nara clan.

"Well this is an interesting development. When he is old enough for us to test if he has mine or not then will you teach him? It has to be kept secrete and you know I wont ever be allowed to. Being able to use both of our. Goodness, I make good kids. I need to have more." Smirking he ducked before Tsunade could hit him and held Naruto closer and nuzzled him. Sighing he whispered to Naruto, but not quiet enough that Tsunade couldn't hear him, "Wont your Mommy be proud of you my little storm?"

Quietly leaving her fellow blond, Tsunade's thoughts turned to the other member of the family. _What is wrong with you Kushina- Aijou__(3)__? How can I help you? This world needs you, your family needs you. Please wake you Aijou, please. _

Linebreak

"Alright Naruto- chibi, its time for 'Tou-san to get back to work, 'K." As he said this, he set Naruto down in his crib. Naruto, feeling his comfort gone began to whimper which eventually led into a full on tantrum. Freaking out, Minato picked him up trying to soothe him in any way that he could while Iruka merely held his hands over his ears.

"Shush, Hush my little storm. Hush, its gonna be alright," Minato kept whispering consoling words, and it wasn't getting anywhere so he decided to try a different method, " alright, alright fine do you want me to sing to you? Huh, will that make it all better?" Minato frantically searched his mind for a song but at the worse moment his mind decided to fail him. While Chibi Minato was bashing his head against the wall, Iruka was mustering up the courage to make a suggestion.

"Ano (4), Hokage- Sama, would a soothing song work? I think Naruto would enjoy it." Seeing that the Yonidiame was looking at him intently, he mistook the look of awe for something only Iruka could mistake it for, and he once again began to look down at the ground. "Ano… forget I opened my big mouth Sir."

"No, No that was a brilliant idea," Minato smiled at Iruka and patted him on the shoulder and began to think of the words for the song while staring at his son who was red in the face form his mini fit, " Now my little Naru- Chan, lets go to sleep okay." While beginning the song Minato also slowly rocked Naruto.

I'm floating down a river  
Oars freed from their holds long ago  
Lying face up on the floor of my vessel  
I marvel at the stars  
And feel my heart overflow  
Further down the river  
Further down the river  
Further down the river  
Further down the river  
Two weeks without my lover  
I'm in this boat alone  
Floating down a river named emotion  
Will I make it back to shore  
Or drift into the unknown

Further down the river  
Further down the river  
Further down the river  
Further down the river

I'm building an antenna  
Transmissions will be sent when I am through  
Maybe we could meet again further down the river  
And share what we both discovered...  
Then revel in the view

Further down the river  
Further down the river  
Further down the river  
Further down the river

I'm floating down a river  
I'm floating down a river  
I'm floating down a river  
I'm floating down a river

Sighing once he noticed that Naruto was asleep, Minato laid him down and turned toward Iruka. "He should be fine now…Iruka what is wrong?" Minato put his hand on Iruka's shoulder once he noticed that Iruka was crying.

"I-it's n-nothing H-hokage- S-sama, I just miss my parents that is all. S-sorry sir." Iruka bowed his head in embarrassment and silently hoped that the hokage would just leave. Iruka was shocked when the Yonidiame lifted his head up and sported a small sad smile.

"You know, I was an orphan. Sure I had a clan to help me, but losing a parent is never easy. Anytime you want to talk, I'm here." Iruka felt a calming aura that he hadn't felt since the day his Father left him, and for the first time he truly smiled.

"Hai(5) Hokage- Sama."

NARUBABYNARUBAYNARUBABYNARUBABYNARUBABYNARUBABYNARUBABYNARUBABYNARUBABYNARUBABYNARUBABYNARUBABYNARUBABYNAR

Extras!!

(1) This was in the actual canon storyline where Jariya said he had only ever almost lost his life twice, once when Naruto went 4 tails and the other when Tsunade caught him peeping on her. He said this shortly after they came back after the 2 ½ time skip.

(2)Gomenasai is the formal way of saying I'm sorry

(3) Aijou means Beloved Daughter

(4)Ano means umm…

(5)Hai means yes or okay

NARUBABYNARUBAYNARUBABYNARUBABYNARUBABYNARUBABYNARUBABYNARUBABYNARUBABYNARUBABYNARUBABYNARUBABYNARUBABYNAR

A/N!! okay look I kno I kno 'ruka baby hates naru at first…well he doesn't know naru baby is the vessel of ze Kyuu yet…duhhhh…annnd well the song is just a very calming song…aqueous transmission by incubus…if you haven't heard it listen to it!! Umm im not sure if I have anymore a/n, but like always me no own naru baby cuz if I did I would test that unlimited stamina*giggles perversely* and I also don't own Aqueous Transmission eiber… if anything makes no sense or there is something you don't like then tell meh…or ya know if you just wanna talk you can just talk to meh too… this was basically just a fluff chappie…I just wanted you to get to know minachan as a character more and this chappie sets up other chappies…but shhh your not suppose to know that hehe ^^ til next time

Ja ne J.P.


	7. BotE 6

**The Stirring **

"Human Speech"

"**Demon Speech"**

'_Human thought's'_

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

**Jutsu**

_Shinigami(sp.) Speech_

_**`Flashback`**_

Change of place

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°

Naru- YOU'RE LATE!WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!

J.P.-...eh...well...umm...lost on the road of life...that's it...jsut a little lost on the road of life...*nods serenly*

Naru- *sweatdrops* you've been around Kakashi- Sensei too much...no more back room time for you until your next update

J.P.- *turns into a puddle of tears and boogies* NOOOO not that...i swear...please...i can't function without backroom time! *sniffles a few time and looks at my audience* umm... sorry last one was a preview if i remember correctly and im such a procratinator! but i wanted to put this up soon so its a bit rough and i would looove a beta so ya know drop a sista a line or sumfin like in a review haha luch love and thnx for follown this story even though im such a scatter brain!

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°

Last Time in The Moment- cute little yonnidaddy/naru moment, as well as a yonni/ruka (non yaoi sorry) moment. Awesome fluff chappie but it just makes the relationship between mina and naru closer, plus it set up naru and 'ruka's relationship.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°

(five yr. time skip) (hehe I know…when am I gonna stop doing these? Hehe NEVER! BWAHAHAHHAHAHA hehe j/k that's soooo not true haha. I will polly stop these once he gets a bit older…its hard writing him as a baby cuz he iiiiissssss my narubaby and im not really into pedophilia ya knows. Hehe okay amazingly long A/N is over now haha)

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°

On a nice and sunny day a sequealish giggle was heard throughout the room as well as huffing and numerous thumps. Our blonde haired hokage simply counted to three before he heard the tale- tale signs of two sets of feet running up his stairs, "NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!", and after that statement Minato heard his son's legendary giggles right before he caught sight of his own personal whirlwind stormed through his room and proudly showed his birthday suit to the entire room which thankfully only consisted of him and three Anbu, who he swore were laughing at him…weren't they suppose to go through emotional training to stop that…where do they get off on getting to laugh at his misfortune? Iruka came into view seconds later huffing and puffing stammering his apologizes while at the same time trying to catch Naruto who had decided hiding in his father's cloak would help him escape the normally docile Iruka.

" G-g-go-*huff* Gomen Hokage-Sama….he just always seems… to get away from me…and I can't seem to get… him to keep his clothes on either." Then Iruka lunged for the child who was right between said hokage's legs only to be kicked in the face for his efforts.

Grinning sheepishly Minato picked up his son and checked to make sure Iruka was alright. "Sorry Iruka…reflex… heh?" Minatto reached up and scratched the back of his head and after helping Iruka up, a familiar silver-haired ANBU jumped in with a package in his hands and opened it to reveal clothes for Naruto.

Frowning at Naruto, Minato set Naruto down and began putting his clothes on, after letting him go our blonde haired leader asked a simple question, " Why Naru-Chan…why?" The only answer that he got was a happy giggle and his son ran off again to cause as much mayhem in the small office as possible, which made Minato compare him to his mother, and that of course made a slightly darkness ascend over the once light situation. Even though Naruto had taken on all of his looks, he was very much his mother, and that hurt more than anything.

It was difficult for Minato to come to terms that his wife was laying in some hospital bed and that no matter how strong he was powerless to help her. A crash shook him out of his thoughts as Naruto decided to knock over two piles. Walking over he realized something that would have most men crying…three hours of paper work scattered…the horror… Before Minato could get over his shock and either begin crying, yelling at Naruto, deploying No Paperwork No Jutsu (I got this from some random fic that I read…ingenious btw ingenious!), or all three at once, he was interrupted by an urgent knock on this door…_Wait how can a knock be urgent? Better yet why am I contemplating how a knock sounds… Hmmm the thoughts of a rainy day…_ (oh the irony)

"Hokage- Sama your presence is needed now… Come on Come on… The consul…they are… and…YOU MUST HURRY HOKAGE- SAMA!" Minato looked at her in shock for a split second…What in the world got his normally calm and very articulate secretary so flustered? Then he was promptly hit with a book…

"Hurry the hell up!" The secretary helped Minato along by grabbing Naruto (she had quickly gotten over her fear of the small Hokage clone, after all he is just a child and she really liked her job) and quickly walked out of the room knowing that Minato would follow her.

Minato blinked in surprise and looked at Iruka and Kakashi, maybe hoping to find some answers, only to find them laughing but trying to make it look like they were calm and emotionless. They failed. Growling he gathered himself up and stalked after the secretary. (hehe stalked…hehe) Once he caught up to her (like it took that loooong hehe) he grabbed Naruto and glanced at her. "Are you calm enough to tell me what's going on, why you threw a book at your hokage and then abducted his son?" ignoring her glare he continued, "It must have been something very important, usually my subjects shower me with love…not books"

At that she cut him off. "Look you arrogant s.o.b. Kushina…"

* * *

Minato quickly sat up looking around trying to find the source of what woke him up. There…the doorknob was turning…clutching a kunai he laid back down to act as if he was asleep, but his muscles were completely alert and tightly wound. As the door opened he almost let the spring lose, until he saw a familiar red head. Gasping he instantly let go of the kunai and fully turned his body to look down at his son, that probably wouldn't know he was his son for a while, and waited for him to state why he was in his room. Seeing that Naruto's head was pointedly looking at the ground he cleared his throat and grabbed his hand. "What's up little Naruto? Do I need to chase more monsters away tonight?" _I wish I could chase all of you monsters away my little one oh how I wish. _Watching Naruto's crimson head shake no, Minato scratched his own head. Naruto never came to him just for the heck of it…_ Heck he hardly ever comes to me when he needs something…_

Finally Naruto lifted his head up and whispered, "Where is mommy. I saw Sasuke with his mommy today, and I don't have one. Where is mommy?" Looking down into Naruto's searching eyes Minato, for the first time in a while, wanted to cry. How do you tell your son, that doesn't even know he is your son, that his mother is part of the living dead?

Sighing Minato leaned over and lifted Naruto onto the bed and pulled him into his lap. "Well Naruto, she…she is hurt. The doctors don't know what her boo boo is though so she has to stay in the hospital until she gets better, but I know she loves you. She gave you your name you know. Do you want to know where it came form?" he waited until Naruto gave him a teary eyed nod and he continued.

"Well your mommy and I were very good friends, and my sensei wrote a book and asked me to read it for him and once I read it I had to show it to your mother. The hero in the story reminded me of her. Strong and stubborn, just like her haha, but once she read it she swore the character was more like me, determined and idealistic. And we fought and fought over who it was more like. The only thing we could agree on was that the person was who we wanted to be like, and who we wanted our kids to be like, so when she had you that's what she named you after. She wanted you to be strong, determined, and always able to stick up for what you believe in and to always move forward. She wanted you to always be strong no matter what, and I'm sure that she…" Minato was cut off by a knock on the outside of his window. He walked over to it allowing the ninja to come in and realized that it was Kakashi.

"Minato-Sensei come quick…Tsunade said you must come…and bring Naru…oh hello Naru- Chan." Rushing the Hokage to get up and out of the window Kakashi continued on with his hurried explanations.

"She said that Kushina-Sama is coming to…sorta…so hurry up"

* * *

Sighing Minato lifted his head out of his hands and glanced over at Naruto and Kakashi and smiled slightly at the scene in front of him. "Kashi- Nii…why you gotta where you hidate like that? Naruto no see! 'Ruto doesn't like that…take it off! OFF OFF OFF!" Then Naruto proceeded to try and catch Kakashi off guard and steal his hiate. Minato began to laugh as his son tired to pull down the face mask as well, causing Kakashi to fall over just to avoid him. To think his spawn could already take down top ninja. Damn he was good at making babies!

"SHHHH… This is a hospital!" The nurse passing by glared at all three of the men as they all look down in unison. As the nurse began to reprimand them more Tsunade walked up to them and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me Nurse; forgive me what's your name, ah Manami, thank you I will take it from here." She glanced at them all and smiled when her eyes rested on Naruto. " Hello young one, I hope you aren't being influenced by these two too much, and I hope it wasn't you making all that noise was it?" she glared down at him good naturedly and chuckled when he blushed and hid behid Minato.

"Now youngling, I'm sure you want to finally see your Okaa- San correct?" Smiling softly at his enthusiastic nod she ushered the two men and the child into the red heads room. "Kushina- Chan…you have some visitors, I'm sure you will be very pleased to see them!" _And I will be very pleased to find out how you react to how things have been while you were taking a nap on us…_

"Na…Naru…Naruto?"Kushina asked quietly and when she got and answering glomp her eyes only seemed to see the little child that was currently on her hugging her for dear life. She gentle rocked the small child and repeated over and over again that she was his mama and she would never, never ever leave him again. It wasn't until Naruto had finally fallen into a peaceful sleep that she looked up at the man who had put his arms around them and some point and kissed him long and hard.

"Now sweet dear husband of mine…explain to me when my child now had red hair when I am positive that is was as goldeny- yellow blonde as yours?" Minato gulped and averted his eyes in part so she wouldn't see the panic in his own, and in part so he could escape the crazed, fiery look in her own.

"Well…you see what had happened was…well…"

* * *

first part was a dream! haha i know i confused some people with that when i made a preview! sorry!

Okay…I just reread the other chapters right…and some stuff just doesn't make sense so imma bout to make somethings make a bit more sense. Okay first Minato is going to be young…really young…as in he was 18 when naru baby was born and Kushina was too hence the birthing complications okie doddles…next thing im making Itachi a bit older…okay two years…but still older so that's why he was on the field the day kyu was attacking. Iruka is a bit older as well…I don't know how old he really is…but he is a low lvl Chunnin now…sorry if that's confusing. Naruto's beautiful blonde hair has in fact been dyed T.T I know it depresses me too…but it is necessary and if I ever say his hair is blonde then that means im an idiot and I cant member my own story line for a sec okie doddles…yes mina wants to tell naru he is his son…he wants to proclaim it to the world…but he cant so he wont be super over protective of him…I know…it saddens me too…I think super over protective daddy mina is just as sexy as my naru baby…or at least he shouldn't be…and watch out for Danzo! And elders I guess…haha and yes…this was a sucky chappie…but I don't think ive updated this year…so that sorta bad…and I just lost passion for this story…but I shall try to find it again I promise…but I am for real looking for a super beta…I need help! So help darn it haha I love you all…and all reviews are welcomed of course! And for the looooong loooooong wait I shall try my hand at an Omake! Wont that be fun haha ja ne J.P.


	8. BotE AN

Me: *quickly hides away from my viewers all seeing eyes*'Okay…so poo…I know I promised an update, and I know that you all are waiting for one…so I thought I would soften this blow with the one shot I put up…well you see…what had happened was… umm don't hate me too much a cuz that would be unfortunate…"

Naruto: "Will you just get on with it woman?"

Me: *throws a shoe at him from my secret hiding place under my bed* "Hush you!...Ano…Now on to what I was saying…I have recently gotten a much newer and awesomer computer that has gadgets and gismos aplenty (anyone who gets that will get some serious cookies, or a banana if you're a health nut from me) that my old computer didn't even know that it was supposed to dream about, however there was an unfortunate drawback to that. The newer computer had none of my old files on it, and since I had to share my old computer with my two delinquent brothers, I think it is safe to say that our old one won't even turn on anymore…soo…I what I'm truly trying to say is my two new chapters are slightly lost at the moment." *cowers from anger*

Naruto: *rubs head and throws the shoe under the bed* "soo…basically you're simplistic and you won't be putting anything up anytime soon?"

Me: "SHUT UP! You don't even know what simplistic means!"

Naruto: *sticks tongue out*

Me: "You better put that back in unless you're going to use it!" *gets a slightly perverted smile on my face and discretely wipes my nose*"…anyways…yes I won't be updating soo…however I shall work very hard to get something new up…although between juggling school college apps and drama rehersals im not really sure when I'm going to come home, let alone sleep! Soooo long story short I still love you all and no I will not abandon this story, however you will have to put up with my slight procrastination (that's really isn't slight) and love me all the time! I hope you guys have had the chance to check out wonder smart and if you get why it is called that…well I will give you a gihugic something, 'cuz in America anything gihugic is good for business hehe"

* * *

Me: ATE...Atenc...atenciones...whatever..ATTENTION! ATTENTION!

well i just thought i would inform you about this...i was just reading over my story right...and a chapter is missing that i know i put up...wells...i guess imma have to find that shizz huh...i'll update soon my minions!* Drifts away with my Dracula cape covering half my face*

* * *

So for the lucky guesser Subaru…whoever you are…you have officially earned yourself a cookie! It was in fact Ariel frommmmm…duh duh duh (my horrible attempt at a drum roll…bear with me okay) THE LITTLE MERMAID!

Here is your cookie

Prep Time:1 hr 30 minsTotal Time:2 hr 30 minsBe the first!

Ingredients

Makes: to 3 dozen Update

2 1/2 cups all-purpose flour

3/4 teaspoon salt

1 1/2 sticks unsalted butter, softened (1 1/2 sticks butter is 3/4 cup)

3/4 cup sugar

1 large egg

1 teaspoon vanilla

Directions

Whisk together flour and salt in a small bowl.

Beat together butter and sugar in a large bowl with an electric mixer at medium-high until pale and fluffy, about 3 minutes in a stand mixer or 6 minutes with a handheld. Beat in egg and vanilla. Reduce speed to low and add flour mixture, mixing until just combined.

Form dough into 2 balls. Chill Balls, wrapped in plastic wrap, until firm, at least 1 hour.

Put oven rack in middle position and preheat oven to 350F.

Roll out 1 Ball of dough (keep remaining dough chilled) into an 8 1/2-inch round (1/4 inch thick) on a well-floured surface with a well-floured rolling pin. (If dough becomes too soft to roll out, rewrap in plastic and chill until firm.) Cut out as many cookies as possible from dough with cutters and transfer to 2 ungreased large baking sheets, arranging cookies about 1 inch apart, or just roll into 1 inch balls.

Bake cookies, 1 sheet at a time, until edges are golden, 10 to 12 minutes, then transfer to racks to cool completely.


	9. Ending to Beginning of the End

Ending of the Beginning of the End

Attention readers,

I am officially admitting defeat.

I am always uplifted when I see that people are actually still reading this story. Personally I cannot even believe that anyone would want to, however my opinion is different from others.

When I started out this story I was full of childish arrogance, which made me believe that I could do anything that I wanted no matter my skill level. My skill level in writing was very poor. I still have no idea what I am doing with my life, but trying to write this story has proven to me that writing professionally is most likely not in my career.

I hate to be a quitter. It irks me more than anything else ever could. I am a very competitive and this fact has kept me from playing most sports. Yes that means I am that vicious girl in Basketball that is scratching and pulling hair. To have to say no, I cannot do this hurts me because to me it means that I am not good enough.

I know that some of you will be disappointed. However, if any of you want to turn this piece of sand into a pearl you are more than welcome to do it. Just do me a favor and tell me so that I can read it and tell you how much I love it!

Well, thank you all for your support! Ja ne For now, J.P.


End file.
